Charles Gunn
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Gunn | franchise = Angel | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Alonna Gunn Sister; deceased. | status = Undead | born = 1973 Date approximated based upon the age of actor J. August Richards. | died = | 1st appearance = "War Zone" | final appearance = | actor = J. August Richards }} Charles Gunn is a fictional character featured in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel television and comic book franchises. He was a supporting character on Angel and was played by actor J. August Richards. Charles Gunn was first introduced as an antagonist in the season one episode, "War Zone", but became a recurring character with season two and received billing on the opening credits of the series. Biography Flowers for Algernon Syndrome Angel Investigations was absorbed by Wolfram & Hart, with part of the merger deal being that Angel was serve as the C.E.O. of the firm's Los Angeles branch. The Senior Partners at Wolfram & Hart brokered a deal with Charles, to turn him into a viable asset to the company. Doctor Sparrow implanted Charles with a chip that stimulated the learning center of the brain, increasing his intellect. The entirety of demonic and human law was downloaded into his head. Charles was no longer a simple street-level monster hunter, but was now a high-priced attorney. In time, Charles knowledge of the law began to degrade. He began forgetting legal statutes and was even filing incorrect paper work. He returned to Doctor Sparrow to have him correct the implant. Charles knew that anything dealing with Wolfram & Hart came with a price, but he could not allow himself to go back to being a nobody. Sparrow told him that the Senior Partners would accommodate him, and in exchange, he simply had to sign a legal waver allowing for a particular shipment to make it through customs. Ultimately, this proved to be disastrous. Angel: Smile Time The document that Charles signed allowed the firm to bring in an ancient sarcophagus, which housed the demonic spirit of a powerful ancient Old One known as Illyria. When Illyria's essence escaped from the sarcophagus, it possessed the corporeal shell of Winifred Burkle, destroying her soul in the process. Angel: A Hole in the World When Wesley learned about Charles' involvement in Fred's death, he showed great difficulty in coming to terms with it. He could forgive Charles for his ignorance of the situation, but could not forgive him for being silent while everyone struggled in vain to save Fred's life. Wesley stabbed Charles in the abdomen as punishment for his crimes. Charles survived however, and spent several days in the infirmary. Angel: ShellsAngel: Underneath After the Fall At the beginning of the Apocalypse, Charles suffered a near-fatal injury. He likely would have died, but for the fact that he was bitten by a vampire, and became a vampire himself. Angel: After the Fall 1 Notes & Trivia * The character of Charles Gunn was created by director David Straiton and writer Garry Campbell based upon concepts developed by series creator Joss Whedon. * Charles Gunn is named after filmmaker James Gunn and actor Sean Gunn. * Charles Gunn was also a supporting character featured in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series where it was revealed that he was turned into a vampire during the fall of Los Angeles story-arc. He later regained his humanity however. Related pages * Charles Gunn/Images * Charles Gunn/Appearances External Links * * Charles Gunn at Wikipedia * Charles Gunn at the Buffyverse Wiki References ---- Category:Angel/Season 1 characters Category:Angel/Season 2 characters Category:Angel/Season 3 characters Category:Angel/Season 4 characters Category:Angel/Season 5 characters Category:1973 character births Category:Lawyers Category:Vampires